GOODBYE---WILLOW
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: LOSS OF A LOVED ONE
1. Default Chapter

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER R

Goodbye--WILLOW

THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE NEW SEASON OF BUFFY ON U.P.N

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER ONE: THE ARGUMENT

  
  


"Willow, stop it! Just stop it!!" Tara yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Tara." Willow said in tears. "Please don't be mad."

"NO!!" said Tara. "You're always sorry!! Well I'm sick of sorry!"

Willow really cried now. Tara sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her. She wiped away the tears running down Willow's face, and then started talking quietly to her.

"Willow," Tara said. "I'm really getting worried. You're getting to be to reliant on magic. You know as well as I do that every spell you do has a price attached to it."

"But I'm only doing minor magic." Willow protested.

"You're using magic for everything, even if it's only minor it's still dangerous. I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself," Tara said. "Or someone else. Like Buffy, Dawn or even me."

"OH! I'd never do anything to hurt them, especially you." Willow said fervently. "You know that."

"I know you'd never do anything on purpose but accidents do happen, mistakes are made."

"I'm really careful Tara, but I'll cut down on magic for you. I promise."

"I'd appreciate that Willow. I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. I'll always be here." Willow told her, kissing her.

"Thank you sweety." Tara replied, returning the kiss. "Let's go to bed. We'll talk some more tomorrow."

They changed into their nightclothes and crawled under the covers. The snuggled together and contentedly fell asleep. Tara woke several times during the night from horrible nightmares. She kept dreaming of Willow dying. She wasn't going to mention these dreams to Willow. She didn't want to upset her.

She finally fell asleep around four o'clock and spent the rest of the night peacefuuly. She felt better when morning came.

The next few days Willow kept her promise and did not use as much magic and then only when really needed.

Tara felt happier and less worried about Willow as time went by. Buffy was relieved that the tension growing between Tara and willow was easing.

About a week later, before they went to bed, Tara talked with willow.

"I'll be gone most of the day tomorrow," Tara said. "Will you be alright without me?"

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

"Promise me that you won't try any big spells while I'm gone?" Tara asked her.

"I promise."

"Good. That makes me very happy." Tara said. 

Tara kissed Willow and took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. They fell asleep that way.

  
  


END CHAPTER ONE. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER R

Goodbye--WILLOW

THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE NEW SEASON OF BUFFY ON U.P.N

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER ONE: THE ARGUMENT

  
  


"Willow, stop it! Just stop it!!" Tara yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Tara." Willow said in tears. "Please don't be mad."

"NO!!" said Tara. "You're always sorry!! Well I'm sick of sorry!"

Willow really cried now. Tara sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her. She wiped away the tears running down Willow's face, and then started talking quietly to her.

"Willow," Tara said. "I'm really getting worried. You're getting to be to reliant on magic. You know as well as I do that every spell you do has a price attached to it."

"But I'm only doing minor magic." Willow protested.

"You're using magic for everything, even if it's only minor it's still dangerous. I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself," Tara said. "Or someone else. Like Buffy, Dawn or even me."

"OH! I'd never do anything to hurt them, especially you." Willow said fervently. "You know that."

"I know you'd never do anything on purpose but accidents do happen, mistakes are made."

"I'm really careful Tara, but I'll cut down on magic for you. I promise."

"I'd appreciate that Willow. I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. I'll always be here." Willow told her, kissing her.

"Thank you sweety." Tara replied, returning the kiss. "Let's go to bed. We'll talk some more tomorrow."

They changed into their nightclothes and crawled under the covers. The snuggled together and contentedly fell asleep. Tara woke several times during the night from horrible nightmares. She kept dreaming of Willow dying. She wasn't going to mention these dreams to Willow. She didn't want to upset her.

She finally fell asleep around four o'clock and spent the rest of the night peacefuuly. She felt better when morning came.

The next few days Willow kept her promise and did not use as much magic and then only when really needed.

Tara felt happier and less worried about Willow as time went by. Buffy was relieved that the tension growing between Tara and willow was easing.

About a week later, before they went to bed, Tara talked with willow.

"I'll be gone most of the day tomorrow," Tara said. "Will you be alright without me?"

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

"Promise me that you won't try any big spells while I'm gone?" Tara asked her.

"I promise."

"Good. That makes me very happy." Tara said. 

Tara kissed Willow and took her in her arms and hugged her tightly. They fell asleep that way.

  
  


END CHAPTER ONE. 


	2. THE SPELL

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER R

  
  


GOODBYE--WILLOW

  
  


CHAPTER TWO: THE SPELL

  
  


The next morning when Willow woke up, it was to find Tara bustling around the room and getting ready to leave. Then she noticed that Willow was awake and watching her, smiling contentedly. Tara walked over and kissed her.

"Good morning, sweety." Tara said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Willow. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?"

"No I was about to wake you, but you beat me to it." Tara replied, smiling.

"Do you have to leave now?" Willow asked.

"Yes I do. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll miss you." Willow told her.

"I'll miss you to." Tara said. "I have to go."

Tara kissed Willow and left.

After Tara and the others left, Willow had house to herself. She lay in bed for a while daydreaming about her life after she met and fell in live with tara.

After a while Willow got out of bed and stretched lazily like a cat. Deciding not to get dressed just yet, Willow went down to the kitchen to fix herself breakfast.

Three pancakes later she went back to Tara's and her room. She was pondering what she would do during the time she had the place to herself.

As she wandered aimlessly around the room, idly picking up stuff and putting it back down her eyes rested on a sheet of paper laying on her bedside table.

It was a spell she had created to destroy demons instantaneously. She had yet to try to cast it.

"I don't need a demon," She thought to herself. "If it works, I'll feel a sensation of heat inside me."

Deciding to try the spell to see if it was properly created, she picked up the piece of paper it was on to see what she needed to cast the spell. After gathering what she needed for the spell she went to her room and sat on her bed and began to read the closely to make sure that she had it right.

When she was ready, she chanted the incantation. At first she felt nothing. Then horrible pain swept through her as every organ in her body ruptured. She fell back on her bed and was still.

Later that evening Buffy, Tara and Dawn arrived home. 

"I'm going to check on Willow." said Tara.

Going upstairs she called out. "Willow?"

She opened the door to their bedroom. Willow was lying on the bed in a pool of her own blood, her sightless eyes staring upwards.

"WILLOW!!" Tara screamed.

Hearing the horror filled cry, Buffy raced up the stairs. She found Tara crying inconsolably 

by the bed. Then she saw Willow.

"We've got to help her." sobbed Tara.

Buffy took Tara into her arms and tearfully said. "It's to late, she's gone.

END CHAPTER TWO.


	3. THE FUNERAL

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER R

  
  


GOODBYE--WILLOW

  
  


FINAL CHAPTER: THE FUNERAL

  
  


It was raining on the day of Willow's funeral. All of her loved ones were in attendance.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Concluded the pastor proceeding over the funeral.

After he left, the others stood there silently, lost in their own grief. Dawn sobbing threw herself into her sisters arms. Tears falling from her own eyes, Buffy held her tight. She comforted Dawn as best as she knew how and at the same time wondered who was going to comfort her?

Xander, his face a mask of grief so deep that one could wonder if his soul would survive this day intact. The scars on his soul would never heal, fade yes, but healing was impossible.

Xander knelt next to the grave and quietly spoke. "I'll miss you. I've always loved you. I just wished I'd told you, now it's to late. GOD! Why'd it have to be you." He could no longer continue As sobs filled his throat. He got up and tried to get control, but his grief was to strong.

The rain fell harder but they paid it no heed.

Giles spoke. "This never gets any easier. Sometimes I wonder--" his voice trailed off.

"We'd better go." said Buffy. "This rain is not going to quit. I don't think any of us getting sick would do any of us any good. Especially now."

"You're right." said Giles. "We'd better go."

Xander and Anya walked to their car and left.

"I'll give you a ride home," said Giles. 

"Okay." said Buffy.

"Go without me." said Tara. "I'll be home later."

"Okay." said Buffy. She and dawn left with Giles.

Tara knelt next to willow's grave. She was silent for awhile. Finally she spoke, softly saying.

"Goodbye--Willow."

  
  


THE END.

.


End file.
